1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and a method for setting menu environments in the terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal and a menu environment setting method for allowing a user to conveniently switch to environment setting modes of menus in the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of menus for running their related functions are displayed on a screen of a terminal. If one of the menus displayed on the screen is selected or touched by a user, its associated function is carried out.
However, in order to change environments of the menus, the user needs to switch to environment setting modes of the menus through a number of steps. For example, a quick panel of Android® Operating System (OS)-based smart phones may display menus such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth, Global Positioning System (GPS), Call Notification, and Auto-Rotation. If a touch occurs on an arbitrary menu among the menus displayed on the quick panel, a function related to the touched menu is activated or enabled, and if a touch occurs again on the arbitrary menu, the activated function is deactivated or disabled in a toggle manner.
As described above, the user may activate or deactivate functions of the menus displayed on the quick panel by touching the menus. However, the user needs to go through several steps in order to switch to environment setting modes of the menus. For example, the user must select a main menu on a home screen, select an environment setting menu in the main menu, and then select an environment setting mode for one of displayed menus. As another example, the user needs to enter an option button on the home screen, select an environment setting menu in a displayed option menu, and then select an environment setting mode for one of displayed menus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.